A liquid crystal display device has outstanding features such as high definition, reduced thickness, a low consumption of electricity and other features. In recent years, the market size of the liquid crystal display device has been rapidly expanding. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in a pixel segmentation (multi pixel drive) system which includes a plurality of pixel electrodes in one pixel. The liquid crystal display device in the pixel segmentation system is capable of having regions with different luminance in one pixel. As a result, view angle dependency of a γ property (a difference between a γ property at a time when the liquid crystal display device is observed from front and a γ property at a time when the liquid crystal display device is observed from an oblique angle) is improved.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration of a liquid crystal display device in the pixel segmentation system in which a wiring defect can be repaired. This configuration is illustrated in FIG. 39. As illustrated in FIG. 39, the liquid crystal display device includes an active matrix substrate 700 including scanning signal lines 702 and data signal lines 703 which intersect with each other, and pixels, which each pixel includes a first transistor 707a, a second transistor 707b, a first pixel electrode 705a, a second pixel electrode 705b, a first retention capacity wire 712a, a second retention capacity wire 712b, a first drain drawing wire 711a, a second drain drawing wire 711b, a first drain drawing electrode 713a, and a second drain drawing electrode 713b. The first transistor 707a includes a source electrode 709a, a drain electrode 710a, and a gate electrode 708a drawn from the scanning signal line 702, and the second transistor 707b includes a source electrode 709b, a drain electrode 710b and a gate electrode 708b drawn from the scanning signal line 702.
The source electrode 709a of the first transistor and the source electrode 709b of the second transistor are connected to the data signal line 703. The drain electrode 710a of the first transistor is connected to the first drain drawing electrode 713a via the first drain drawing wire 711a. The drain drawing electrode 713a and the first pixel electrode 705a are connected together via a contact hole. Furthermore, the first drain drawing electrode 713a and an apron section 714a of the first retention capacity wire 712a provides a retention capacity. Similarly, the drain electrode 710b of the second transistor is connected to the second drain drawing electrode 713b via the second drain drawing wire 711b, and this second drain drawing electrode 713b is connected to the second pixel electrode 705b via a contact hole. Furthermore, the second drain drawing electrode 713b and an apron section 714b of the second retention capacity wire 712b provides a retention capacity.
In this configuration, the first pixel electrode 705a and the second pixel electrode 705b receive the same signal potential. However, by separately controlling potentials of the first retention capacity wire 712a and the second retention capacity wire 712b, the first pixel electrode 705a and the second pixel electrode 705b may have different potentials from each other. This makes it possible to have regions of different luminance in one pixel.
In the active matrix substrate 700, an opening 715 is provided on the scanning signal line 702 in such a manner as to be positioned between the gate electrode 708a of the first transistor and the gate electrode 708b of the second transistor. Therefore, when the scanning signal line 702 and the data signal line 703 get short-circuited (so-called SG leakage) at an intersection 720 of the scanning signal line 702 and the data signal line 703, repairing is carried out in such a manner that the data signal line 703 is cut at a region 722 above the opening 715 and at a portion 723 adjacent to the first pixel electrode 705a, and a signal potential is supplied from the opposite side of the data signal line 703 by means of an auxiliary wire etc (not shown). This allows driving the second transistor 707b, repairing the SG leakage.